Peanut Butter
by Passing-Glance
Summary: Peanut Butter...and dogs. Funny combination.


Peanut butter

Hope you enjoy it. -HINAP-

(O)(O)(O)(O)

Now it is a sad sight to see a girl, a normal futuristic girl, with her mouth hanging open staring at an ordinary and apparently unopened jar of peanut butter. Her eyes, which were wide with many emotions, shifted from side to side. Finally, after the initial shock of seeing a jar of peanut butter she allowed herself to look it over. She wondered how it had gotten there and sighed when she found a note. It was addressed to her from her brother, Souta. She groaned. Apparently she should have known that her dastardly little brother was the one to perpetrate her big yellow bag and place the innocent plastic container within.

_Kagome, _

_Hi! Well I sent this with you 1) so you could have a peanut butter sandwich and 2) for you to play a practical joke. Inuyasha had told me that you guys had a tuffle with his brother and that he was mad cause he wasn't able to kick his booty or something like that. Well as you can see I have a great idea for you. Have you ever seen a dog with peanut butter on the roof of his mouth? It's hilarious! Tell Inuyasha and try it. _

_Bye sis, _

_Souta _

_P.S. You're going to be laughing forever. Also there is a camera in your bag somewhere to take pictures with and show me. _

Kagome shook her head at her brother's antics. The ideas he came up with, to her, was just borderline to stupidity. No, actually now that she thought about it, 'it' was far closer to suicide. Did he really think it would work? She scoffed at the thought. Of course it wouldn't and either way they would either A) get their heads loped of or B) get half way through the 'plan' and find out they forgot the little jar of yummy goodness. Unfortunate in the little la la land world of Kagome's mind they had already found and captured their said victim. In the end, it doesn't end well.

Where he ever got the idea she didn't know and didn't want to know. Oh wait! Kane their neighbors Doberman, one time had trouble eating – he was licking at something. Kagome thought he had tasted something bad on his butt, since he licked the nether region area quite often. But that day Souta had been laughing hysterically. Ooh-mee-gee, it finally dawned on her what had happened. The poor, poor dog!

Anyway and back to subject, as far as she was concerned it was just nuts. She quickly deposited the peanut butter in her bag before getting out the ramen. She stilled had the note in her hand while she walked to the fire. A pot was already full of water and boiling. She took the pot from where it rested above the fire and poured it into the awaiting cups. She let them cool before handing them out to everyone.

Shippo received his ramen with a smile. Just like Inuyasha he adored the stuff and couldn't wait to dig in. Sango also took the cup with a smile along with Miroku who gave a lecherous leer to his all too favorite miko.

He was such a pervert. She never did nor could understand how nice guys always ended up being the ones with the problems – the mental/perverted/gay problems. Kagome watched the monk carefully. He had the _look_ and she could bet he was going to grope someone soon. She stepped back and glared at her friend who only smiled coyly. She moved to where Inuyasha was and handed him his ramen. His features never changed as he was handed the food. His eyes though showed all. They glimmered and shone brightly when the aroma entered into his senses. He nodded his head in approval before digging in, not bothering to use chopsticks.

Kagome smiled at her companion, under that rough exterior he was still a sweet puppy.

She moved away from him heading for her own ramen. On her way the noted dropped from her hand. She never noticed as she sat beside Sango and began to eat while talking quietly to her friend.

Inuyasha finished his supper before anyone else. He rubbed his stomach as the hot liquid began to settle. He was more than satisfied as he let the others know with a loud belch. They all stared at him incredulously – cause dang it had been loud! Grimacing at the thought of the smell they turned away to stare, disgusted at their half eaten food.

Kagome, whom glowered at his impoliteness, resumed with a glare at the Styrofoam cup in her hand. She was just starting to finish up her supper and the belch just ruined it. How could she eat with the smell? It was absolutely grotesque.

She moved to collect all the cups when she saw the note lying by the fire. Her eyes opened wide as she thought, 'Oh god! If Inuyasha where to see that? I would be so screwed.' She moved to pick it up. However she was intercepted by a notorious fiend she liked to call…Inuyasha. Could her luck get any worse? Probably!

Inuyasha had noticed the note from where he sat. He was curious to what it was and moved to retrieve it. When he had gotten the note he turned and notice Kagome was there and also leaning in to get the piece of parchment. He smirked and wondered if it was about him. 'A love letter... well we'll just have to see what she says about me.' He smiled at his comrade and moved quickly into a nearby tree. He wanted to read the 'love letter' without any distractions.

Kagome was still in the same position. Her body was frozen as her mind began to realize what was going on. Her thoughts went crazy as she tried to figure out a way to get the note away from him.

Inuyasha undid the letter with care. He eyed it carefully as he recognized the scent. It wasn't Kagome's it was Souta's. He wondered what her little brother had written as he began to read. His eyes glittered with mischief and renowned understanding. He dropped from his perch and headed back to Kagome.

Kagome was stilling think of ways to take back the note. Her mind didn't want to work at the moment and it was making her irritated. 'Why me?' she questioned as she saw the half demon walk toward her. She quickly righted herself, making sure to dust herself of the imaginary dust. She blushed when she noticed the goofy grin and knew immediately that he had read it. She looked away from him; hopefully he wouldn't be stupid and try to attempt her sibling's dare.

He was still jovially at her as he questioned, "Where's the peanut butter, Kagome?" She was in trouble and apparently her companion was just as dimwitted as everyone thought. Damn her bad luck and the kami who found this humorous!

Kagome looked back up at him in shock. "Are you going to do it? 'It', Inuyasha, would be suicide!"

He smiled at her before sticking out his hand and gestured for her to give it to him. He nodded, agreeing to her statement, with the mischievous smile still plastered on his face.

The others looked up at the two in wonder. They had no clue what they were talking about as they all stood to go stand behind Inuyasha. They reached him and Miroku took the note from his companion hand. He read it aloud and when he was finished everyone had a grin on their face, all except Kagome.

Kagome wanted nothing to do with it, so she stood her ground. "I'm not going to give you the peanut butter." She stated angrily. "There's no way I'm going to allow you to do it."

Sango stepped forward beside her friend and sister. Kagome thought she was going to back her up when she did the exact opposite. "Kagome come on, it wouldn't hurt to try and I'm sure that we would be safe. Think about it Kagome, It will be fun. And I'm more than willing to try. If we can't get near him then we will give up and leave but if we can it would be a great pay back."

Kagome huffed and stepped away from them all. "I don't like it and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"We won't, Kagome." Shippo said with enthusiasm.

Inuyasha was still smiling insanely. He didn't care if she didn't want to do it. He was going to do it with or without her approval. He moved to her bag and dug through the massive thing. When he came across a plastic jar he scanned it over before moving over to Kagome. "Is this it," He said.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth hung open. She did nothing other than that as she stared at them all. She sighed before heading over to her bag. She couldn't believe she was going to do this but what the hell.

She took out her disposable cameras and handed one to Miroku and the other to Sango. She kept one to herself and walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched with amusement. When Kagome reached him he lowered down low to allow her to get on his back. She did what he wanted and they were off. Kirara wasn't that far behind with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on her back. This would be interesting.

(O)(O)(O)(O)

Sesshoumaru was standing in Inuyasha's forest. He was looking for the half breed so he could once again maim the stupid pup. He had left Rin and Jaken a respectable distance away and was hopping they wouldn't try to follow him. He hated when Rin was subject to fights. It just didn't seem right for her to see anything like it. His thoughts were currently on her as he pondered if the toad had started a fire or provided food for his ward. If he didn't it would be his head.

Sesshoumaru noticed when the scent of his brother started to grow considerably. He turned around to see his sibling coming through the forest. He smirked openly as he would finally be able to take out his frustrations on the stupid nit wit. He found it odd though that his brother was holding on to something. He thought that he had found Inuyasha on accident and that he was heading somewhere else. His smirk grew considerably when he knew that he was going to detain his brother. Before the group could enter the clearing he swiped his face of any emotions. Better to be inconspicuous with your enemies then showing your heart on your sleeve. Boy if only he knew that that statement would soon back fire on him.

(O)(O)(O)(O)

Inuyasha and gang where running through the forest when Inuyasha picked up on his brother. He told the others before speeding up. He was anxious to see if Souta's 'plan' really was as funny as he made it out to be.

He grinned from ear to ear as he rushed through the thick underbrush to get to where his elder kin resided. When he reached the area he couldn't help but smile. He had no idea what they were here for nor did he know what was soon to come.

They all remained silent, waiting for someone to speak. The brothers eyed each other with hatred before Inuyasha decided to speak up, "What are you doing here in my forest?" He was holding the jar behind his back. The others advanced forward, ready to help him. They were all smiling anxiously.

Sesshoumaru was watching them with interest. He had a feeling that they were going to do something but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. He stood his ground and looked at them all. He said nothing in response, waiting for them to make the first move. He really should have run.

Inuyasha couldn't wait. The others were in position and were waited for his signal. They circled around the elder Inu demon, hoping to cut him off if he tried to escape. More likely than not he would stay and fight but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Inuyasha's eyes glinted with mischievousness as he brought forth the jar and opened it. He asked in a calm tone "Do you like the smell Seshoumaru. It tastes good!" He emphasized the last part and advanced towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru stood deathly still. His eyes bore holes into his younger sibling's body. He wondered what his brother was holding. Something about the whole situation was odd. And what was even more disturbing was he had no clue as to what was going on. He could slightly smell a delicate aroma; it flooded into his nostrils delighting his inner senses. He pondered on the wonderful aroma never noticing the slow measured approach of the other group.

They were surrounding him. He had no way out. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this. He turned to leave when they all grabbed onto his arm/body/even his legs. Before he could think his brother had a handful of 'peanut butter' – as he had called it - in his hand and was shoving it into his mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red in anger. When he went to lash out at them he met nothing but pure air. They had moved faster then he thought possible and were in the surrounding foliage - laughing.

Inuyasha was waiting in a tree high above his brother. The others were far enough away to be safe. He eyed his brother carefully. A malicious but playful grin situated onto his pristine face. He couldn't help himself as the hysterical laughter leapt out from his lips and his chest heaved for vital air.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango where behind the trees taking pictures of what was going on; they were all laughing hard and no doubt the pictures would come out blurry but they were having fun.

When Sesshoumaru looked out he couldn't find any of the offenders. He went to remove the sticky substance from his mouth when he noticed it was stuck to the roof. He began to lick at it, but it only got harder and harder to get off.

His mouth made sloshing noises and clicks while his tongue worked to get at the goopy glop. In his frustration his eye bled a deep crimson red. His claws grew to their longest proportions and he growled viciously. He moved to remove the foul gunk that was plastered to his persons with his hand but he had no such luck at getting any of it off. His mouth was moving up and down while his tongue worked. His body was twitching as he went into a fit. He was trying hard to get the stuff out of his mouth when he finally caught sight of his younger siblings group of people rolling on the ground laughing. He went toward them while still trying to work on the sticky and slightly tasty goo.

He growled low and menacing his eyes piercing into their very skin. He willed his yoki to bore holes into their persons but nothing happened. Instead, taking the initiative he spoke, low and threatening, "What is this?" They laughed hard. His words where muffled to bad so sounded like "Waffles."

They were all tearing up as Kagome replied, "Pea...peanut…Peanut butter" He glared at her as he made his way toward them.

They all ran, laughing openly. They left an Inuyasha's half brother to him-self so he could work on his oh so delicious 'peanut butter.'

(O)(O)(O)(O)

_MMMMMMMMMMM….gooey substance of delicious goop Yummy, yummy _

_Got to hand it to you I had fun on this. _

_So thanks for reading and hope you found it funny!_


End file.
